Extraterrestrial
by chibi moon baby
Summary: The night before the starlights are scheduled to leave Earth to return to Kinmoku, Usagi faces a difficult decision. Seiya has offered Usagi a chance at true freedom. Will she take it? AU. Oneshot. Seiya/Usagi.


Apparently I am not meant for multi-chaptered fics. As much as I wish it were not true, I simply do not have the time to consistently update a story with a lengthy plot. I am going to try my hand at one-shot or two part stories for a bit. This is not to say that I am abandoning _For the Love of a Soldier, _just that my inspiration for it has been absent for quite some time. I will update when I can do it justice.

This piece, meanwhile, is an attempt to satisfy my longing for Seiya/Usagi goodness. The inspiration for this piece is based loosely on the song ET by Katy Perry. It takes place after the defeat of chaos, but before the starlights leave.

As always, please read and review!

Vocab:

Kooen – Park

Konbanwa- good evening

Koneko-kitten

* * *

><p><strong>Extraterrestrial<strong>

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

* * *

><p>Usagi sat on window ledge in her bedroom contemplating the twilight sky. Her life had been so turbulent lately. Chaos was finally dispersed back into the minds of everyone in the universe, and everyone destroyed during the battle had been restored back to life. The other sailor scouts were busy with activities that they had put on hold during the battle with chaos. The starlights had found their lost princess and were leaving the following day. Mamoru had been given his old job back at the local hospital. Despite the fact that she should be happy that everyone was healthy and Mamoru was back, Usagi had a lingering feeling of unease.<p>

When Usagi tried to discuss these feelings with the others, they told her that she was just unused to the peace and tranquility now that chaos was gone. Ami suggested that Usagi try to improve her grades now that there were no more monsters to fight. Rei suggested that Usagi try to get a hobby, and Makoto offered to try to teach the blonde how to cook. Only Minako seemed to understand the loneliness and unease her princess was feeling. "A broken heart is always difficult to mend Usagi." Her advice was heartfelt, but did not put the princesses' mind to ease. "You will feel better when those aliens are gone Koneko-chan." Haruka's gruff assurances only further depressed the blonde moon princess.

* * *

><p><em>They say be afraid<br>You're not like the others  
>They don't understand you<em>

* * *

><p>Seiya was constantly on Usagi's mind. There was something so addicting about him. It was as if he was the essence of life that she had been missing and had finally found. '<em>I still care about Mamoru that is something I can't deny. I just feel as if my feelings are not the feelings I once had for him.'<em> Usagi thought to herself. '_I am no longer just Serenity, and he is no longer just Endymion. We are Usagi and Mamoru, and we have different hopes and dreams than our past selves used to.' _

Usagi sighed and stood from her window seat. Crossing the room, she picked up her house keys and headed downstairs. In the front hall, Usagi discarded her slippers and pulled on her shoes. After calling a quick goodbye to her mother, Usagi shut the door behind her and began the short walk to the park near her house.

_Ichi no hashi kooen _was beautiful at night. At its center was a small pond full of koi fish. Usagi walked up to the pond and rested her arms over the railing. Her thoughts began to race. _'I wish there were an easy choice in this situation. I wish I could be content with Seiya and the others leaving in the morning. I just feel as if there is something more for me to gain from this life!'_ Frustrated, Usagi shut her eyes and clenched her fists. ´_Please goddess Selene, help me to make the right decision, if I even have a decision to make.' _Usagi sent up the silent prayer, and opening her eyes, gazed once more out over the gently rippling water.

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me, kiss me<br>Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

* * *

><p>The sound of a twig snapping started the blonde super-heroine out of her reverie. She whirled around to stare into twin pools of indigo.<p>

"Yo, Odango." He called in his soft voice. "Konbanwa Seiya." Usagi softly replied.

He walked up to the railing and leaned against it. Silence reigned, but it was not uncomfortable. That was something Seiya and Usagi could never be. It was if on some subconscious level they just knew each other so well that they could coexist without the need for conversation. After a few moments Seyia broke the silence.

"Did you give my offer any more thought?" Usagi looked down at her hands which were clasped together as if to illustrate her apprehension. Seiya let out a sigh at her lack of verbal response.

"Usagi, you know that I must leave in the morning. I would never try to force you into anything like you will be forced into should you stay here on Earth. I'm offering you the chance to see the universe that you helped to save. I'm offering you the chance to be free." Usagi was quiet after his declaration. Seiya closed his eyes and let out a sad, humorless chuckle. Feeling as if he knew her answer, the young man turned to leave, when her voice stopped him.

"What about your feelings Seiya? Do I still hold your heart?" The young man turned, his long hair swaying with the motion. "You should know the answer to that Odango. I am not like these Earthling friends of yours. I do not expect that you can only love one person at a time. I know you will always hold fond feelings for Mamoru, but I know what our love could become if you would only allow it to grow." With those parting words, the idol walked off into the night leaving Usagi alone again.

* * *

><p><em>You're from a whole other world<br>a different dimension_

* * *

><p>Usagi looked up to the full moon. Memories flashed through her mind as she remembered all of the good times she shared with Seiya. She remembered their softball game and the giant hug she received after she caught the winning ball. Their date at the club where he won her the keychain toy. She also began to remember the time she spent with Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. She remembered the first time she met Chibi-Usa and their battle against the Dark Moon Kingdom. Feeling more torn than ever, Usagi turned from the pond and decided to head home.<p>

When she got home, the blonde climbed the stairs to her room and opened the door. Ignoring persistent questions from Luna about where she had been Usagi got ready for bed. After donning her pajamas and brushing her teeth, she crawled into bed. Luna curled up next to her mistress and settled down for sleep. Just as she was dozing off, Luna was startled back into consciousness by a soft whisper from her princess. "I have to follow my heart Luna. That is something you taught me." Leaving her guardian bewildered, the moon princess rolled over and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>This transcendental, on another level<br>Boy, you're my lucky star_

* * *

><p>The next morning the sailor senshi of Earth were gathered on the rooftop of Juuban high school facing the sailor starlights and their princess. The two groups were exchanging their farewells. Seiya tried to make eye contact with Usagi, but the young woman gave no indication that she even knew what was taking place. Seiya let out the breath he had been holding and clenched his fists as if to strengthen his heart from shattering. The sailor starlights turned to their princess and transformed into their sailor soldier forms. They began to ready themselves for the journey back to their planet. The senshi of Earth were quiet in their observation.<p>

The silence was interrupted by movement from Usagi. She stepped forward from her guardians, and with her hand clenching the broach at her chest, she turned to face them. "You all have always been there for me. You have helped me to grow and mature to this person I am today. I have always been advised to follow my heart and that it will never lead me astray. I can only tell you that my heart calls to the stars, one shooting star in particular. I have protected Earth for as long as I was able. Now it is time that I allow myself to live, and enjoy the freedom that I have given to these people."

The Earth senshi began to speak in protest, but quieted as their princess held up her hand for silence. "Please know that I love you all, and this is not a betrayal of your trust. This is an opportunity for me to find the love and peace that I want you all to experience. This is my last decree as your princess; you are all free of your obligations to me. Please, live your lives and enjoy every minute that you can. Life is a precious gift, and it is my last gift to all of you."

Usagi closed her eyes and was instantly transformed into a form that the others had never seen before. She wore a simple white dress that was form fitted and fell to her knees. Beautiful white wings covered in downy soft feathers emerged from her shoulder blades. She opened her eyes after the transformation and looked at the awe on her guardian's faces. "Mamoru, please know that this is a chance for you as well. I know you will always hold a special place in my heart, but I want you to have the opportunity to grow and prosper outside of the constraints of Endymion. You have so much to accomplish in this life and I wish you the best of luck." The princess gave her prince a soft smile which he returned.

Usagi turned to face the starlights and their princess. "If you would have me, I would love to travel the universe with you Kakyuu-sama." The fireball princess smiled. "Of course, Usagi-sama. We would be honored." Kakyuu then turned with sailor star maker and sailor star healer and moved towards the edge of the roof. Sailor star fighter hung back to speak with Usagi. "Are you sure Odango? It might be many years before you can see your friends again, if ever." The senshi cautioned. Usagi smiled. "Seiya my heart calls to you and I am ready to answer that call. I feel that this future we could have together will be beautiful and full of love. I am ready to share my freedom with you." Eyes shining with tears of happiness, Seiya threw her arms around the moon princesses' neck and pressed their lips together.

After a brief moment they pulled apart, and walked over to join their companions. As they all clasped hands to begin teleportation, Usagi looked out over the horizon at the magnificent sunrise. _'Selene, please guide me on this adventure, and protect this planet where I have learned to love and let go.' _ The three sailor soldiers and two princesses began to glow with the energies of their respective planets. Her hair began to whip violently around her face and Usagi didn't realize she was holding her breath until sailor star fighter squeezed her hand in a gesture of reassurance. The blonde let out a sigh. "I love you." She mouthed. "Always." Star fighter mouthed back. In an instant the group was gone, off to travel the universe, and Usagi never once looked back.

* * *

><p><em>You open my eyes<br>And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

* * *

><p>Well there you have it. A song inspired one shot for one of my favorite couples of all time. Hope you enjoyed it! <em><br>_


End file.
